


Alike, Aligned

by avyssoseleison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Businessman Castiel, Businessman Dean, CEO Castiel, CEO Dean, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Castiel, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyssoseleison/pseuds/avyssoseleison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His bared teeth seem barely more than an idle threat; something seen too often to be taken seriously anymore. Even more so when there are still images of a different, more delicate nature clinging to the sight of those teeth: them nipping at Castiel’s fingers as a plea, them sinking into Dean’s bottom lip as he tries to keep his lovely sounds in, them hidden from view and carefully tucked away as Dean takes Castiel’s cock into his mouth, swallowing him down right to the knot and with little finesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alike, Aligned

His bared teeth seem barely more than an idle threat; something seen too often to be taken seriously anymore. Even more so when there are still images of a different, more delicate nature clinging to the sight of those teeth: them nipping at Castiel’s fingers as a plea, them sinking into Dean’s bottom lip as he tries to keep his lovely sounds in, them hidden from view and carefully tucked away as Dean takes Castiel’s cock into his mouth, swallowing him down right to the knot and with little finesse.

So, Castiel can’t help but stay right where he is as Dean bares his teeth, growls and stalks up to him. The other Alpha may still paint an imposing picture in general, but it doesn’t incite Castiel to retreat or adopt a threatening posture anymore.

Rather, he wishes to back Dean against the wall, kiss him breathless and pliant and eventually sink into him again. Into where he is tight and inexperienced and only wet when he is slicked up with spit or lube, and yet where he is sweeter and more irresistible than any Omega or Beta Castiel has ever had. And Castiel knows that this isn’t just because Dean was virginal in that respect not so long ago. No, all of his demeanor, the way he is imposing and powerful yet vulnerable and pretty as soon as Castiel touches him in just the right way, pushes into his space like no other Alpha has ever dared and just claims this irredeemable man for himself has Castiel helplessly falling for him each time he sees him.

It has him coming back for more.

“Seriously?” Dean growls at him, now almost nose-to-nose and already toe-to-toe. “Are you trying to fuck all of my company over with this deal? I told you that the terms aren’t acceptable as you presented them and that they would cost us a fortune, and yet, you–” He makes a frustrated noise and shakes his head. The movement of which carries his scent even closer, right into Castiel’s nose and to the back of his tongue. _Enticing._ “If we fucking accept this, I would have to let so many people go and–”

“I know,” Castiel cuts in softly and curls a hand around Dean’s wrist. Despite a fine tremor running through his body at the contact, Dean lets him. “Which is why I already appealed to have it changed. The contract that you have received is already obsolete and will not come to pass as you have read it.”

“What the hell?” Dean says dangerously, anger still blazing in his eyes. He must have been full of rage and compassion for the last half an hour, had it building up more and more with every minute that he had to wait for Castiel, ever since he had received the contract and sent an urgent message to Castiel, telling him to come immediately. After all, firing people has always been something Dean has loathed to do, Castiel knows. Something that makes Dean’s heart ache and bleed, for the fired people and their families alike.

“Then why the fuck did I get it in the first place? Why are you even here, then?“

He twitches beneath Castiel’s hand, as if he means to pull away, but in the end, he stays right where he is. Castiel can feel Dean’s pulse racing beneath his finger tips, in an anger that he can’t seem to shake off, and probably in anxiety.

“I wanted to see you,” Castiel breathes out honestly, and it takes all of him not to shudder on the exhale. The scent of Dean, his proximity, his fluttering pulse and deliciously warm skin under his fingers, all of it is already overwhelming him again, rendering him useless and _wanting._

Dean exhales alike, his gaze skittering away from the Alpha right in front of him, never quite settling anywhere else in the room, yet shyly drawing back now and then. He keeps watching Castiel, if only from the corner of his eyes, from a tilt of his head. Still, even this fleeting gaze is enough to let heat seep through Castiel’s body, down to his very bones.

“And the contract?” Dean asks, voice low and husky, and despite the rising scent of his arousal, it is apparent that his employees are still on the forefront of his mind, that he is still tense and apprehensive.

“I couldn’t stop it from being sent to you. No, wait. That’s a lie,” Castiel immediately corrects himself, and Dean tenses even more for a moment, blinks at him with conflicted eyes. “I probably could have stopped it from being sent to you. But as a matter of truth, I wanted you to see.”

“See what?” Dean asks. His narrowed yet dark eyes, his hard yet open mouth, his tensed yet flushed jaw, they speak of his lingering distrust and yet of the helpless attraction that he feels. Castiel wonders if it is just as strong as his attraction for Dean; if Dean too lies awake at night, grabbing for the empty side of his bed or his phone or his cock, allowing his emotions to flood him in whichever way until he finds relief or an empty ache deep in his heart. He prays that he does. Prays that Dean needs him just as much as he needs him, too.

“What I’m willing to do for your company. For _you.”_ It feels shameful to say this, embarrassing to boot, but it is the truth. Alphas are not meant to support and desire other Alphas – they shouldn’t want to build deals and companies and homes with them, but strive to destroy every little piece of what they are. And however abnormal fucking another Alpha might be, it is not completely unheard of. Longing for them beyond that, though, wanting to hold and kiss and sweetly praise them until they are nothing but soft smiles and even softer gazes, that is sick. It is wrong, and perverted.

As is common knowledge.

Of which Castiel is well-aware, and yet, he– he can’t help it. Can’t help himself, or Dean. Instead, he presses a soft kiss to the tense and trembling jaw right in front of him, for no other purpose than to comfort Dean. This lovely Alpha in the same kind of confusing, terrifying situation as him, shaken by more than this obsolete deal and the care for his employees. So much more. And if there is any person in the world who is capable of understanding what Dean is going through right now, it is Castiel. The high-ranking Alpha longing for another Alpha. And vice versa.

Dean remains still at first, looking like he is warring with himself on whether to lash out and break Castiel’s nose or wrestle him into submission. Fuck it into him, if necessary, in a cruel parody of what Castiel has done to him not so long ago. It would be an act of personal revenge that Castiel wouldn’t even struggle against, not just because he might deserve it, but mostly because the Alpha in him would understand the need to humiliate the other Alpha in return for the position he has put him in. To re-establish dominance and to display his own strength in the basest of ways.

What Dean does instead is let those beautiful green eyes flutter closed on a shaky exhale, a sign of trust, though not necessarily submission, and then open them again to take a long, appraising look at Castiel.

“Why did you do it then? As some kind of Alpha Male Power Display?” Dean challenges, putting this complex conflict into such simple words. “To demonstrate your power and influence to make me go weak in the knees and spread my legs again? Or what? Cas, I– why? I just don’t– don’t get _this.”_ Dean makes a helpless, frustrated sound, indicating the two of them with a jerk of his chin, and it has Castiel’s brows crease in displeasure and his fingers tighten around Dean’s wrist in an attempt to ground him. And also himself.

Because the one he and his inner Alpha recognize as something more than an affair or a friend, the one he dares to cast into the light of a mate with tentative hope in his heart, is in distress. Despite Castiel’s attempts to comfort him. More specifically, _because of_ his attempts to comfort him – among other things. Castiel is the source of Dean’s distress, adding to the already confusing situation with vague words and conflicting propositions, and he needs to do something about it. Come clear, as some would say. It is the least Dean deserves, and probably the thing that he needs most right now.

“No, I–” Castiel takes a deep breath. “Maybe.” Dean shoots him a hurt glare that has Castiel quickly explain himself. “I did mean to impress you. To show you what I can do, that I can–,” he swallows heavily, “that I could provide for you, as a mate. That I would do anything for you, to make you happy. That I would risk my own company for you, in order to demonstrate that what I want of you is more than just to be allowed to be intimate with you. Not that being intimate with you isn’t something I also crave.” He feels the heat that must be staining his cheeks, but decides to ignore it. “What I mean to say is, it wasn’t my intention to humiliate or debase you, but to, _ah,_ woo you.”

At that, the corners of Dean’s mouth quirk up in the tiniest of smiles, and Castiel can feel the relief and affection practically flood Dean’s scent, and feel himself relax in return. “‘ _Woo’_ me? Really, Cas?”

Castiel lets him have his amusement at his way of expressing himself. After all, it means that Dean’s body and scent exude relaxation and trust, and it allows Castiel to sway closer into Dean’s warm space and to let the tips of his fingers dance up the sensitive skin of Dean’s inner arm.

 _“Really,”_ Castiel confirms, low and unfortunately not as neutrally calm as he has wanted to. Even he can hear the slight catch, that small plea and offer in his voice.

Apparently, Dean can hear it, too. For he tilts his head to the side just enough to be a clear invitation and lets out the sweetest sigh Castiel could wish for. Castiel couldn’t muster up the will to resist even if he wanted to, so he presses a series of needy kisses to Dean’s jaw and throat, to his bobbing Adam’s apple, and he slings his free arm around Dean’s waist to pull him in and up against him. Allowing Dean to feel what his presence does to his body, and feeling his own effect on Dean hard and willing against his thigh.

“I want to feel you again,” Dean gasps out so quietly, it sounds like the secret that it probably is.

The image these words immediately paint in Castiel’s head has him rub the side of his face against Dean and his swelling knot against the cock still hidden behind Dean’s dress pants. “I want that, too,” Castiel promises, nipping his words into Dean’s skin.

“Won’t be like last time,” Dean says, maybe trying to sound teasing or defiant, but the choked-up little moan that spills out when Castiel finally slots their crotches together, length against length, knot against knot, has him sound nothing but needy.

“It won’t,” Castiel amicably agrees as he kisses his way over Dean’s jaw and to his plush, panting lips, until he finally catches them in a quick kiss, followed by more soft bites. “It will be even better.”

Dean snorts even as he reciprocates the pecks and nips, and it is lovely to kiss lips that smile, to have Dean trusting and pliant in his arms again. “Confident.”

“With you, yes,” Castiel says truthfully, earning a chuckle from Dean, and, impossibly, an assenting nod. “And afterwards, I wish to take you home with me.”

“No,” Dean hums, and for a moment there, Castiel feels his breath catch in his throat and his mouth go dry, seeing the end of his happiness already on the horizon. And then Dean continues with teasing and warm affection in his voice and a nuzzle to Castiel’s neck, “ _You_ ’ll come home with _me_. And stay there. For good.”

And Castiel laughs even as he kisses, presses into Dean’s warmth and promises, despite himself and whatever else he was taught, “Whatever you want, Dean,” into his mouth and to his brows and all over his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna read even more fics and an abundance of ficlets by me, feel free to check out [my blog](http://avyssoseleison.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
